Persahabatan Atau? : Together
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: I'll never let you go.. Sequel dari ff Persahabatan Atau?


Persahabatan Atau? : Together.

By : Akita Fisayu

Terima kasih atas review-review yang diberikan di fic sebelumnya. Akita sekarang hadir membawa sequel... Hope you'll like it~

-0-

Xiumin menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar balkon dan menatap bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit.

18.58, Korea Selatan sudah diselimuti oleh gelapnya malam ketika EXO M pulang setelah mengantarkan EXO K ke bandara. 3 jam sebelumnya dihabiskan dengan 'kegiatan' masing-masing. Membuat para uke-kecuali Xiumin yang hanya 'pemanasan' dan Baekhyun-mengeluh betapa sakitnya tubuh mereka sembari 'dihajar' oleh seme-seme nista.

"Xiumin gege~"

Sepasang tangan memeluk perut ramping Xiumin dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum mendengar panggilan manja itu.

"Ge, malam ini dingin. Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Xiumin sedikit menggeliat saat Chen menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Xiumin. Chen sengaja menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat untuk menggoda bagian sensitif Xiumin.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin melihat bintang.. Kau masuk saja duluan."

Chen merengut.

"Tubuhmu dingin dan pucat, ge! Aku tidak mau angin malam membuatmu sakit!" sungut Chen. Tidak setuju dengan jawaban Xiumin.

"Kalau Chen ada di sisiku, aku tidak akan pernah sakit."

Xiumin menelan ludah. Kata-kata itu mendadak meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Chen menyeringai nakal.

"Benarkah? Oww, kau romantis sekali~! Hey- Lihat aku, Xiu ge.." Chen memutar tubuh Xiumin yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat dan malu-malu.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, Chen menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"C, Chen.." rengek Xiumin. Takut senasib dengan Luhan dkk. Saat melihat Chen agak tersenyum miring padanya.

GREP

Chen, dengan perlahan, memeluk Xiumin erat dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Xiumin. Otomatis, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"... Jangan cemas, ge. Aku baru akan melakukan hal 'itu' kalau kau sudah siap. Sekarang belum waktunya.. Belum." ucap Chen, halus. Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya.

"A, ah." respon Xiumin, bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Chen senang melihat ekspresi imut namja di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ge, cake coklat yang kau buat tadi pagi. Mashitta~ Apa kau juga memberikan seluruh cintamu saat membuatnya? Sama dengan cokelat yang kau berikan padaku saat di taman tadi.."

Xiumin mengangguk malu sementara Chen tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, ge, mulai sekarang jangan meminta Luhan ge untuk menyanyikanmu _lullaby _lagi. Kau bisa memintaku menyanyikannya. Suaraku, kan, lebih bagus.. Kau juga hanya boleh bermanja-manja padaku, arra?" Chen menyentil pelan dahi Xiumin.

"Tapii, aku suka pelukan hangat Hannie." bisik Xiumin sebal seraya mengelus dahinya.

"Apa pelukanku kurang hangat?" tanya Chen. Xiumin langsung gelagapan.

"Te, tentu saja lebih hangat pelukan Chennie..." Xiumin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chen. Chen terkekeh sambil menepuk kepala Xiumin.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memelukmu kapanpun dan dimanapun kau membutuhkannya saat kedinginan, terluka dan sendirian. Jika kau ingin lari, larilah kepadaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita dan jangan pernah menangis, okay?... Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis akibat perbuatan orang lain. Karena Xiumin ge segalanya bagiku.."

Xiumin seakan meleleh mendengar pernyataan Chen yang romantis meski sedikit terkesan _over protective_.

"Gomawo.. Xie xie, Kim Jong Dae." lirih Xiumin. Terharu.

"_Anything for you_. Tapi, jangan pergi-sekali pun-dari sisiku, jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Sebab... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..." gumam Chen. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis karena takut kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, dan Xiumin tahu itu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu, Chen.. Aku juga, tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..." air mata Xiumin menetes. Pasangan itu kemudian menangis tanpa suara. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain melalui pelukan.

Kris berdehem dari ambang pintu.

"Ehem, aku benci merusak suasana tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat masuk dan tidur. Aku tidak mau digampar oleh Suho karena membiarkan kalian berdua mati beku di balkon."

Chen dan Xiumin mengusap air mata mereka, salah tingkah.

"Yaa, tuijang, kau menghancurkan moment mesra kami..." protes Chen. Kris melotot.

"Mwo? Jadi kau lebih memilih membeku dan gentayangan untuk melihatku digoreng hidup-hidup oleh Suho? Kenapa kau senang sekali melihat orang menderita, sih?" gerutu Kris lalu menutup pintu kamar ChenMin.

"Ahaha," Xiumin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kocak Kris. Selain ChenMin, satu-satunya member yang masih 'sehat' hanya leader EXO M itu.

Chen tersenyum melihat tawa Xiumin. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud membantu sang _mischievous guy_-nya.

"Terima kasih."

Xiumin meraih uluran tangan Chen dan tersentak ketika Chen menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang erat.

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih, ge.. Karena kau mau mencintaiku yang tidak sempurna ini."

"Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, Chen." tukas Xiumin, lembut. Dia memegang pipi Chen yang dingin.

"Ya.. Dan aku merasa sempurna setiap kau berada di sampingku, Xiumin ge. Tidak peduli meski dunia mencaci, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan mengejarmu sampai akhir, kalau orang-orang membawamu hilang dari hidupku."

"Nee." Chen dan Xiumin menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka. Tersenyum bahagia bisa bersama. Terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan keduanya...

"_I'll never let you go_.."

"_I know it._"

Kalung bermata cincin couple yang mereka pakai pun bertautan ketika pelukan itu semakin intim. Cincin couple itu bersinar ditimpa cahaya bulan yang turut menjadi saksi kisah dan janji mereka.

Chuu~

-END-

Akita : Aah, _feel_ nya kurang dapat, kah? Mianhaee... Akita benar-benar kilat mengerjakan inii. Jadi, bersamaan dengan sequel ini, Akita memutuskan untuk hiatus dulu dari fandom Screenplays. ^.^

Please RnR~


End file.
